For example, refrigerators and heating cabinets have been so far known as storage containers that store reserve substances at predetermined temperatures different from an outside air temperature. In the refrigerator and the heating cabinet, the temperature within a storage room comes closer to the outside air temperature when an opening/closing door of the storage room storing the reserve substances is left opened, or if the operation of a cooling apparatus or a heater is stopped upon, e.g., power outage.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique of arranging heat storage materials to be held on shelf members, which are disposed in the refrigerator and on which reserve substances are placed, with intent to prevent the temperature within the refrigerator from coming closer to the outside air temperature.